1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller which can execute motions of rotation and movement so as to operate stem of multiport valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valve is used for connecting tubes and conducting water or gas into a predetermine pathway. Some specialized valves are designed for factories, having multiple pathways or ports to connect and control. To avoid incorrect connection, the valves are usually constructed with insurance structure. For switching, user should not only turn stem of the valve, but pull up the stem in advance. Though the valves with insurance structure are much more complicated, and are difficult to be used, accuracy of the connection of pathways can be guaranteed.
However, as mentioned above, the valves with insurance structure is difficult to be used. Operational motion of the stem is complicated. Thus, the valves can be operated by only manual operation. That is to say, factories which adopt the valves with insurance structure have to control the valves by staff directly. As a result, cost of management of the factories would be inevitably increased.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.